No hay plazo que no se cumpla
by Paltita Salvaje
Summary: El amor de Rei y Nagisa ha madurado, han decidido compartir su relación con sus familiares y de paso anunciar su compromiso. . ONESHOT [Reigisa] [Reigisa] [Reigisa] [Reigisa]


Hola gente bonita, Free! no me pertenece.

 **"No hay plazo que no se cumpla"**

Rei estaba sentado frente a sus padres, la mesa era enorme, aún esperaban por algunas personas más, sentía la cruda mirada del su padre haciendo frente a la suya. Llegó Nagisa acompañado de sus padres, Rei se paró para saludar a los padres de Nagisa y de paso acomodarle el asiento al rubio. El padre de Nagisa lucía aún más molesto que el de Rei.

-Gracias por venir - dijo Rei al tiempo que el mesero del lugar les llevaba las cartas a la mesa.

-Entonces, de que querías hablar?- dijo molesto el papá de Nagisa, el rubio aún no decía nada.

-Deberíamos ordenar primero – Dijo Nagisa con un ligero temblor en su voz.

\- Rei, hijo sabes que yo te apoyo – se escuchó la voz de la mamá de Rei mientras le dedicaba una mirada cálida al Rubio. Eso logró que Rei se llenara de valor.

-Como sospecharán, Nagisa y yo hemos estado saliendo desde un par de años. – El señor Hazuki escuchaba atento, Rei hablaba con mucha determinación y seriedad. -Actualmente compartimos el departamento el Tokio, - Rei se acomodó las gafas en un gesto de nerviosismo.

-Mamá, papá, amo mucho a Rei, lamento decepcionarlos, sé que soy el único varón de la familia, pero de verdad, no me harán cambiar de parecer, ya tomé mi decisión desde hace un par de años y nada ni nadie podrá hacerme cambiar - dijo el rubio mientras ocultaba su cara con la carta del restaurant.

-Los reunimos para compartirles y solicitar la aprobación – dijo calvando sus ojos en los papás de Nagisa -Quiero casarme con Nagisa cuando nos graduemos de la universidad – La señora Ryugazaki comenzó a llorar, su marido la abrazó ..

-Cuentas con nosotros Hijo – dijo el señor Ryugazaki, mientras abrazaba a su mujer. La mamá de Nagisa los observaba atónita y el papá parecía no poder articular palabra alguna.

-Tu corrompiste a mi hijo, tú lo hiciste homosexual - dijo el señor Hazuki con molestia, se paró de la mesa arrojando la carta a la mesa. La delicada mano de su esposa lo detuvo.

-Es cierto que nos sentimos un poco decepcionados, sin embargo Nagisa no ha hecho otras cosa más que mejorar desde que está con Rei, desde que ingresó a la preparatoria se le nota más feliz y menos ansioso, a decir verdad me llenó de orgullo que pudiera ingresar a la universidad T. y todo gracias al esfuerzo que hizo Rei en estudiar con él. – dijo en un tono suave la señora, el señor poco a poco relajaba su rostro. – Reconozco que eres una excelente persona agradezco todas las atenciones que has tenido con mi hijo sin embargo, nos ha tomado por sorpresa una decisión de este tipo, aún están muy jóvenes…-

-Lo sé señora Hazuki, sin embargo todos los días pongo de mi parte para ser una mejor persona para Nagisa, lo cuido más que a nada y jamás dejaré de hacerlo –

-Por mi parte cuentan con mi aprobación - dijo la mamá de Rei - Además mi hijo es excelente partido, es guapo, inteligente, educado y será un excelente médico cuando se gradúe –

-Hijo, no diré que no me toma por sorpresa tu preferencia sexual, pero tu eres una persona muy inteligente y si ahora nos presentas a la persona con la que quieres compartir tu futuro, la aceptaré, por qué se que elegiste sabiamente, espero y puedas formar parte de nuestra familia Nagisa - dijo el señor con una sonrisa muy similar a la de Rei. El señor Hazuki lucía más tranquilo, se había sentado de nuevo, frotaba su frente con sus dedos como si con ello forzara a que salieran las palabras, suspiró profundamente..

-Nagisa, no hay nada que pueda hacer cierto? – Nagisa hizo un gesto negativo con su rostro. -Entonces supongo que lo acepto – dijo con resignación

-Entonces, para hacer esto más formal – dijo Rei mientras se paraba, sacó un pequeño estuche de su saco, se arrodillo frente al rubio -Nagisa Hazuki ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - dijo mientras le ofrecía un anillo brillante. Nagisa comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, no podía articular palabra alguna, se sentía tan feliz, sabía que nada ni nadie podía interferir en su amor con rei, lo sabía perfectamente, lo ama con locura, Rei siempre había estado ahí, a su lado, protegiéndolo mimándolo, el quería compartir todo con él, quería devolverle todo lo que había hecho por él, asintió con nerviosismo, el anillo encajaba perfectamente en su dedo anular, se besaron en una muestra de cariño tan pura, cálida, lo único que había entre ellos dos era amor, bastaba con verlos, se respiraba un ambiente de tranquilidad y cariño cuando uno estaba cerca de ellos dos, los brazos de Rei rodearon la cintura de Nagisa, como si ese anillo le diera poderes mágicos, o eran tal vez los hermosos ojos de Rei lo que lo hacían sentir asi? se besaron, sin importarles nada más habían alcanzado la plenitud en ese momento, se sentían indestructibles y capaces de cualquier cosa, siguieron besándose con dulzura mientras saladas lágrimas caían del rostro de ambos chicos.

-Bien, supongo que ahora tenemos que festejar – dijo el papá de Rei interrumpiendo el beso de los más jóvenes, pidió una costosa botella de champagne. La mamá de Nagisa lloraba al igual que la de Rei.

-Espero que cuides a mi hijo, si lo veo llorar en alguna ocasión o si llego a enterarme que lo lastimaste, te buscaré y te golpearé Rei – dijo el papá de Nagisa con seriedad-

-Papá no amenaces a Rei – dijo mientras hacía un puchero.

-Eres adorable Nagisa – decía la mamá de Rei mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla.

-Lo cuidaré, lo amaré más de lo que amo a nadie y jamás haré algo que perjudique a mi precioso Nagisa – dijo mientras se perdía en los hermosos ojos de Nagisa, era definitivamente la persona más hermosa que sus ojos habían contemplado, pero su amor iba más allá de su físico, su amor se había forjado por varios años y lo que sentían ahora era fruto de la amistad, el cariño y el amos desmedido entre ambos, agradecía a su familia por aceptar sus sentimientos y reconocerlo a él como una persona lo suficientemente buena para Nagisa. Cenaron de manera amena, ahora por primera vez sentía que Nagisa era un miembro más de su familia. Se dedicaron hermosas sonrisas mientras comían y escuchan atentos las palabras y anécdotas de sus padres, no podía ser más feliz en ese momento. Se despidieron de ambas familias, querían pasar un poco de tiempo a solas. Caminaron de la mano en dirección a la playa.

-Rei.. gracias por lo de hoy, eres el mejor - dijo Nagisa casi gritando

-Baja la voz - Nagisa corría en dirección al mar, se quitó el saco, y los pantalones, quedando únicamente en boxers. Rei se sentó sobre la arena admirando a su ahora prometido. Se quitaba la corbata, después el saco quedando también en ropa interior, corrió al mar alcanzar a su amado. El clima era caluroso y la temperatura del agua era idónea para refrescarse, el agua le llegaba al a cintura, abrazó a Nagisa mientras el agua los golpeaba a ambos.

-Te amo Nagisa –

-Te amo Rei - contestó el rubio. Unieron sus labios en un beso ardiente sabían a agua salada pero eso no importaba, quería sentirlo, quería probar de esos carnosos labios que lo volvían loco, besó el delicado cuello de Nagisa, mordiendo ligeramente la suave piel, Nagisa soltaba pequeños gemidos ante la muestra de afecto de Rei, su mano acariciaba el fuerte pecho del chico de gafas, era realmente sexy, ahora con el cabello mojado y el sonrojado por la excitación le ofrecía una imagen por demás estimulante, Rei tomó de la cadera al rubio con el objetivo de rozar con su masculinidad el vientre, Nagisa lo abrazaba con más que sus piernas y brazos, lo abrazaba con su alma, lo abrazaba el mar y lo abrazaba la noche, las estrellas y el destino confabulando a su favor, se sentía poderoso, casi omnipotente.

\- Rei, quiero que me lo hagas aquí –

-No Nagisa, espera un poco - sin embargo Nagisa movía sus caderas y lo miraba con un rostro de deseo y admiración ¿cómo decirle que no? Si el rubia mordía el fuerte pecho y seguía frotando su cadera lascivamente. En respuesta Rei bajó sus manos hacia los duros glúteos de Nagisa, los apretó con fuerza, seguía besándolo con fuerza y deseo explorando la dulce cavidad del menor, degustando el dulce sabor del rubio, su lengua jugueteaba con atrevimiento,, explorando cada rincón, dientes, mejillas, paladar, lengua, mordía sus labios los gemidos ahogados del rubio lo calentaban y hacía que perdiera el juicio, el sonido del mar era el único ruido además de su respiración que armonizaba la escena. Nagisa metió su mano en el bóxer, sintió el grande y duro miembro de Rei, era caliente y majestuoso, sintió una necesidad de tocarlo, Rei gimió en respuesta a la caricia, el rubio comenzó a frotarlo con calma, los gemidos al igual que las caricias se hacían mas fuertes, más ardientes, Rei comento a morder el hombro de Nagisa tratando de controlarse un poco, sin embargo ya había perdido la cordura, el pequeño "Ángel" lo tocaba con habilidad, Rei Ryugazaki no se quedaría atrás sujetó el pene de el rubio y comenzó a frotarlo, aún bajo el agua se sentía la calidez el miembro palpitaba en su mano, como si estuviera a punto de estallar, deseó probarlo, pero no podía aguantar a llegar a algún hotel, comenzó a masturbarlo siguiendo el ritmo marcado por el rubio, ambos chicos gemían, el cielo y el mar eran lo únicos testigos de las caricia y muestras de afecto,

-Rei, ya voy a llegar –

-Espera un poco, ya casi- dijo el peli azul en un gemido, Rei sintió como el rubio se contraía y sus mejillas se ponían aún más rojas, pudo sentir el tibio liquido en su mano, en seguida terminó el, sintió una fuerte contracción, las mano hábiles de Nagisa sabían perfectamente como hacerlo, abrazó al rubio durante varios minutos sintiendo el agua, una vez que recobraron la postura, nadaron algunos momentos,

-Nagisa, soy muy feliz a tu lado - dijo rei mientras flotaba boca arriba y contemplaba las estrellas-

\- Tu también me haces muy feliz,- Nagisa nadaba alrededor de Rei. Comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío, seguramente ya era más de media noche, nadaron hasta la orilla, reí sacudía su cabello, de repente Nagisa lo aventó sobre la arena.

-Aún no hemos terminado mi amor. - dijo el Rubio con una sonrisa perversa, nuevamente atacó a besos al mas alto, enfocándose en el cuello, torso y hombros, clavaba sus dientes como si de un bocadillo se tratara, Rei acariciaba los rosados pezones del rubio ocasionando fuertes gemidos que hacían eco en la soledad de la playa, nuevamente los bultos en sus entrepiernas crecieron, Nagisa contoneaba las caderas para que ambos miembros choraran tren sí, de manera juguetona creó un camino de besos desde el torso hacia el abdomen de su pareja, mordiendo, disfrutando de cada lamida, degustando y sabiendo que nadie más lo probaría de esa manera. Rei gemía extasiado, Nagisa deslizó el bóxer con ayuda de sus dientes, contemplo el erguido miembro de Rei frente suyo, era fascinante, enorme y solo suyo, dio un suave lengüetazo a lo largo del miembro, rei inmediatamente arqueó la espalda, siguió son pequeñas lamidas en el glande, el salado sabor del agua de mar nuevamente se hacia presente, lamia suavemente ocasionando que el liquido pre seminal saliera del miembro, con cuidado ingreso el miembro a su boca llenándose completamente con el sabor de rei, movía su lengua con maestría, Rei observaba como el rubio subía y baja su rostro mientras succionaba con demencia, era un demonio que lo hacía perder la cordura, que lo hacía caer en las tentaciones que le ofrecía, sinceramente no cambiaba por nada el hecho de tener a Nagisa degustando su miembro como si la vida se fuera en ello, sacó el pene de su boca para tomar aire, engulló el enorme miembro hasta donde su capacidad se lo permitió, Rei ejercía un poco de presión sobre la cabeza del rubio, sentía la cálida garganta rodear su miembro, "ya casi" pensó rei.. sujetó con fuerza la cabeza del rubio para descargar en su garganta, llenándolo de él, Nagisa lo miró con los ojos llorosos cuando esto ocurrió, estaba sudado y demasiado caliente como para preocuparte por la arena en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos un momento para concentrarse en el sabor de su amante, tragó hasta la última gota del semen de Rei, con un gesto sugestivo se sacó el miembro de su boca, se había venido pero aún estaba erecto, "Ventajas de la juventud" pensó Rei para si mismo.

-Rei, al parecer aún sigues muy caliente - dijo mirando el duro miembro de Rei

-Tu tienes la culpa, tu eres el que me pone así - contestó avergonzado, llenó de saliva sus dedos "esto será suficiente" pensó mientras lamía sus dedos lubricándolo, la manos de Rei se dirigían a los glúteos de Nagisa. Ahora el se se había colocado sobre el, vió el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja, el rubio tenía un poco de arena sobre el abdomen y piernas, retiró la arena con la mano que tenía disponible, con cuidado ingresó primero un dedo dentro del rubio, Nagisa gemía descontroladamente.

-Baja la voz- Susurró rei a su oído

-No puedo.- un segundo dedo se encontraba dentro de él, haciendo movimientos circulares para dilatar al rubio, las caderas de Nagisa comenzaban a agarrar un ritmo seductor cuando el tercer dedo ingresó a su cuerpo, -Re te necesito, no creo aguantar mucho tiempo si sigues así – Rei contestó con una sonrosa seductora, mordió su labio y colocó las piernas de Nagisa en sus hombros, guio su duro miembro hacia la entrada del rubio y en una fuerte embestida lo penetró profundamente -Reii – gimió el rubio al sentirse invadido por él, -no te muevas, quédate así un momento- Rei hizo caso, besó las piernas del rubio, sintió la piel erizada al contacto con sus labios, comenzó con un suave vaivén enterrando sus dedos en los muslos de el rubio, Nagisa se aferraba a la arena, gemía con los ojos cerrados y el brillante cabello desparramado sobre la arena del mar, -Estás muy estrecho - decía rei mientras lo embestía, las caderas del más alto aumentaron el ritmo, chocando con fuerza contra la entrada del rubio, sentía el ardiente interior de Nagisa, disfrutaba enormemente cada embestida y los gemidos del rubio satisfacían su ego, sujetó con una mano el miembro de Nagisa, estaba ardiendo, totalmente mojado, lo frotó siguiendo el ritmo de sus embestidas…

-Ya voy llegar Rei – dijo Nagisa Agitado,

-Yo también - dijo embistiendo un poco más fuerte. Vio como Nagisa se arqueaba deliciosamente sobre la arena, descargando su cálido semen en su mano. Tres embestidas después Rei terminó, exclamando el nombre del rubio durante el orgasmo, sus piernas temblaban, se tiró sobre la arena a un costado del rubio, respiraba agitadamente mientras trataba de recobrar las fuerzas, recordó que se encontraban en la playa, se llenó de vergüenza al recordarlo, escuchó la respiración de Nagisa, tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba quedándose dormido.

-Nagisa, amor, no te duermas.- dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla, - bebé, despierta –

-Rei déjame dormir - dijo entre sueños el rubio

-Estamos en la playa amor, no te puedo dejar dormir aquí, además hace un poco de frío, - Rei se paró, buscó las ropas que había dejado momentos antes en la arena, celular, cartera, gafas. Nagisa se frotaba los ojos somnoliento.

-Rei, quiero pasar la noche contigo –

-Me encantaría, pero le dije a tu mamá que te llevaría a tu casa, - miró la hora en el celular -Por dios! Casi son las 2 am, tu papá me va a matar – dijo con un tono de excesiva preocupación.

-No pasa nada, les puedo avisar-

-No Nagisa, ahora las cosas son diferentes, eres mi responsabilidad, si algo te llegara a pasar, tu padre no me lo perdonaría, recuerda que tengo que cuidarte a ti mas que a nada. –

-Pero cuando pensaban que éramos amigos no teníamos esos problemas. - contestó con inocencia el rubio, mientras se colocaba la ropa, Rei ya estaba completamente vestido, con la camisa semi abierta, Nagisa lo observó embobado. Rei lo abrazó.

-Ahora estamos comprometidos y no te expondré a pasar un mal rato con tus padres - dijo besando su frente. Nagisa hizo un mohín.

-Bueno, pero prométeme que me vas a llevar al festival y usaremos Yukatas iguales - dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien – Rei suspiró – Pero yo las elegiré, tiene que ser hermosas – le dedicó una bella sonrisa y se puso los lentes.

Caminaron abrazados en medio de la noche hacia la casa de Nagisa.

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-* FIN -*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*


End file.
